Deleted Scene?
by Naseka
Summary: This is about something Clarisse knows about which Joseph doesn't know she knows about. A scene which I thought might have been appropriate for the second movie.


This takes placeduring the second movie, afew hours after Clarisse turns Joseph down. (Nothing to do with the book!)

Clarisse was fairly upset about the argument that she and Joe had earlier. She sat in her room and stared at the section of wall, which she knew was a secret passageway to his room. Joseph didn't know that she knew about it, but she did. She had listened to him enter through it every night at 2am for the last 6 years. He would come in, sit down on a chair next to her bed and then whisper what he was feeling because he thought she couldn't hear him. He had no idea that she listened to every word and she never said anything about it because she quite enjoyed it.

It was nearing 2 o'clock and she waited patiently for him to walk through the door. She planned to stay right awake so she could talk to him some more. After half an hour of waiting, she thought that he wasn't coming, so she gathered up her nerve and decided to go through it herself. The door was very heavy but she managed to get it open and gently close it behind her. She then walked down the long passage to where his door was. For a minute, she was having second thoughts about talking to him, but nevertheless she went through. It was very dark in the room and she found it difficult to see.

"Joseph? Are you awake? Are you here?"

She got no answer.

"Joseph, I need to talk to you."

She walked over to his bed and felt around for him. He wasn't there.

"Joseph, where are you?"

The bedroom door suddenly burst open. Joseph then entered the room and turned on the lights.

"Your Majesty? What are you doing here? If anyone catches you, you'll be the laughing stock of the entire country."

"Darling, I've come to talk to you about us. I wanted to tell you that I would be happy to marry you when my reign is over and Mia is comfortable in her position as Queen."

"That's very nice Clarisse, but I simply cannot wait that long."

"Joseph…I'm sure it won't be that long. I mean, it should only take about one year. Or two."

"I'm sorry, Clarisse but I've already spent half my life waiting for you and now you want me to wait even longer?"

He stopped looking at her and went to sit in his chair, "How did you get in here anyway? There are security cameras all the way down the hall."

She put her hands behind her back and glanced at the secret door.

"You know about that door?"

"Yes. It's quite hard not to when you hear it squeak open every night."

"Oh god…" he put his head in his hands, "you were awake?"

"Oh, I waited especially. It was nice hearing everything you had to say. Everything…"

"Everything? Even the part about…?"

"Everything."

He was red-faced and clutching his head. He looked up, "Why didn't you say anything? I've been making an idiot out of myself."

"No you haven't. To tell you the truth, I looked forward to your visits."

"You don't have to humour me."

"Oh, there's nothing humorous about it. Your fantasies were absolutely divine. They took me away from my duties and made me dream of a life I couldn't possibly have. I used to just lie there and listen, dreaming of what you were saying. It made me relax. It gave me a sense of security. It made me think 'if only.' Do you know what my favourite one of all was? The one where we're lying on the beach in the sun, watching our children build sandcastles. I know it could never happen, but it's nice to imagine."

"I still wish you had said something."

"But then you would have stopped. And I would have been left alone."

"I see."

There was silence for quite a while. Clarisse noticed that Joseph had fallen asleep on his chair. She decided to sit and watch him sleep for a change. She didn't count on falling asleep herself, but she was so tired.

The next morning, they awoke to the sound of hard knocking at the door.

"Joseph? Are you in there? I need to talk to you!"

It was Charlotte.

"Clarisse, you're still here! Why didn't you go?"

"I must have dosed off."

"Quickly, go back to your room!"

She rushed over to the secret door and tried to open it, "It's stuck!"

"What? Quickly, into the bathroom."

She obliged to hide there while he answered the door, "Charlotte, what are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Her Majesty is missing. I checked her room, the grounds, the kitchen. Everywhere!"

"Calm down, I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

Charlotte paused and looked at him. She then looked behind him, "Wait just a minute, you're not worried. She's in there, isn't she?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Usually if Her Majesty is missing, you would run straight out to go and find her."

"I don't think so. Did you try the garden?"

"Of course."

"Then maybe you should check again."

Joseph shut the door and ran over to the bathroom, "You've got to get out of here."

"Don't you think I know that?"

He went over to the secret door and pulled very hard. Of course, he got it open in one shot.

"You are very weak," he teased.

She laughed, "I shall see you soon. Goodbye Joseph."

"Goodbye Your Majesty."

She started walking down the passage.

"Oh, and Clarisse, I need you to know something."

She turned around.

"As you know, in two weeks you and I will be retiring and I need you to understand that I cannot have a relationship with someone who can't commit."

She nodded her head and continued walking down the passage.

Epilogue:

Anyone who has seen the second movie would know that at the wedding, Clarisse proposes to Joseph and then marries him about a minute later, "I know it's short notice, but we're all dressed."

I have never been this obsessed with a movie before, but this one was so good. hopes for a third

Thanx for reading. NOW REVIEW IT! o0


End file.
